The Realm of The Digi
by SpeedyTheQuick
Summary: All he wanted was to play his new game but no, he has to go on an epic adventure in order to return to his own world and escape The Digi...just another day in the life of Zack huh?
1. The Curse

Authors Note-

W00T! Longest chapter I've written so far!

So sit back, relax, and microwave some popcorn because this one is gonna be a lot different then normal!

Zack POV-

Hello, I'm Zack and I'm 5 foot 6 inches tall, 175lbs, I have red eyes and red hair, I'm male, I'm a hardcore gamer, But I also enjoy baseball, And I have recently started to get into football.

I had just bought a new game, Contrlo 3 and was SUPER excited to play it, it was a classic RPG/Adventure title with 'New and improved graphics!' and 'Amazing gameplay!' according to the case and the man that I bought it from.

"Totally worth $8" I said to myself as I walked home from the old, run-down, and dreary pawn shop that I bought the game.

About halfway home I came across a man in a wizard costume, now living in New York, this is not the strangest thing I've ever seen so I asked him,

"Sir, if I may ask you...why are you dressed that way?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Thine is a wizard!" He said to me, not in a joking way but as if he was totally serious.

"Sureee, and I'm Bigfoot..." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thou don't believe thine?" The 'Wizard' asked.

"Wizards only exist in video games..." I said dryly.

The man then pointed at me suddenly with a stick and said, "And now so shall thou, I hereby layith a curse upon thee!"

I rolled my eyes and continued my way home.

"Crazy old prune..." I muttered under my breath as I walked.

After I got home I opened the game right away, the case was so clean and shiny I almost didn't want to open it.

Almost.

I riped the packaging open and quickly took the game out, taking a few seconds to glance over the back again before tossing the manual in the trash bin next to my TV.

"Who reads those anyways?" I said to myself as I sat down to put the game in.

Sticking Contrlo 3 in my new Skori, I turned the Skori, Contrlo 3, and my TV on, waiting impatiently as the TV turned on painfully slow.

My eyes where starring intently at the TV and my hands where gripping the controller tightly as I sit on my couch, ready to play.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" I thought as the game booted up.

Upon seeing the title screen I began to feel nauseous and vary light-headed, "ugh..." I groaned as the corners of my vision started to turn black.

"Whats happening?" I thought as my vision went totally dark and my body started to numb.

The last thing I felt was the sudden lurch towards the TV screen..

Authors Note:

What will happen to Zack?

Only time will tell!

And as always...

Zack: See you next time comrades!

Bear: Hey! That's my line!

Zack: Dude, you are not even in this story..

Bear:...You don't know that..

Zack: Yes, I kinda do.

Author: Oh, just be quiet until the next chapter!

Zack and Bear: -Starts to chase the author-

Author: AHHH!

Rick: See you next time folks...


	2. The Boy

Zack's POV-

I slowly awoke with a pounding headache. "Ugh...what was that?" I asked myself.

As I awoke, I slowly took in my surroundings.

I was laying on a cold, purple floor that seemed to have.."Scales?" I said quizzically. I slowly rubbed the silky smooth surface, "Almost like a fish.." I said to myself.

Looking at the walls, I was shocked at what I had seen.

Faces, faces made up the walls! They seemed as if they were in pain yet, they seemed to enjoy it.

"W-where am I?" I asked myself as I looked at the mouthes in the walls, the sharp teeth dripping a black, gooey substance. Somewhere in my messed-up brain, I had the assumption it would be a good idea to enter a mouth.

So I did.

As soon as I had stepped foot inside a felt my body go extremely fast and become vary light.

And then, as fast as it had happened, it stopped. I was in another room with the same walls, only there was a single cage.

"Hello?" I slowly said as I walked close to the cage. "W-who are you?" A frighted voice asked.

I looked inside and sough a person there. He looked like he hadn't ate in weeks and appeared as if he would die any second. "Are you ok?" I asked him dumbly.

"...No, he will return.." The boy said quietly.

"Who will?" I asked him.

"The Digi" He said frighted.

"I'll protect you little one.."

But no right after I said that, a blinding light filled the room...

Authors Note:

Sorry for the short info chapter, but there is action in the next one so keep reading!

:)


End file.
